


Nobody

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, may or may contain paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: You never know whos waiting for you.





	Nobody

Jordan walked around with hunger in his eyes. But it wasn’t mere food that could quench the hunger from deep within. Making small talk took his mind off of itfor awhile but it was turning too mundane for him. He was on the hunt…for the One.

 

2 hours later, while walking past the bar, he spotted the One. Her long flowing hair…jet black to the point where it looked blue, skin the color of mocha, and the most deepest brown eyes. She looked at him as he walked up to her. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He said to her in such a sensual voice. He raised he hand up to her left cheek and caressed it ever so tenderly. “I’ve been wanting you.” She replied back. The passion she felt for him could set this whole building ablaze. Looking deep into his eyes, they spoke of the desire & need to connect. Jordan took her hand & led her upstairs to the VIP room.

 

As they walked into the room, he placed his hand into the small of her back. He had to focus all his concentration into not giving into the hunger just yet. Donnie strolled over to them. “Martha, I’m very please to meet you. Make your self at home. We’ve got everything you need right here.” And at that, he took her right hand & kissed the back of it. Donnie turned to Jordan & gave him a nod & left to return to the couch.

 

Jordan led Martha to the dance floor and the music turning into a very seductive sound. They held each other so close that they can both feel each others heartbeats. The room seemed to come to a stand still. There were only a few people in there with them but the power was so intense that no one could take their eyes away from this couple.

 

Jordan’s breathing was becoming quick…the hunger was so painful exquisite. Martha looked into his eyes and again they spoke. Words that no one else can hear. Words that only their souls can hear. His hands caressed her body as the danced. ♫ I will never do anything to hurt you, I’ll give all my love to you ♫ he sang into her ear. The sweet smell of her body was driving him wild. He didn’t know how much longer he could sustain the hunger.

 

“I got what you need. Come be with me.” Martha whispered back to him. The heat from hell could not be hotter than the heat from his body. She can fill that hunger inside of him. She led him to another room just left of the main VIP room. She turned to close the door behind them & gave Donnie a nod. He in turn nodded back with a gleam in his eyes.

 

Alone together finally. She walked up to Jordan & kissed him deeply. His kiss tasted like fine wine. As their tongues danced together, their hands were exploring each others bodies. Her hand stroked his face, then found their way down to his shoulders & arms. Jordan ran his fingers through her hair ever so lovingly… that dark hair that matched his perfectly. This felt so right…so divinely right that he moaned into her mouth. Martha was pleased that he was feeling this overjoyed. It has been such along time coming and she wanted to make sure he savored every second ofit. 

 

Her hands reached his chest & started to massage his nipples. She longed to lick & suck them but he was still in splendor with this kiss. She didn’t want him to stop…not when he was in bliss. Another moan escaped from him…this was a kiss like no other. Nobody ever made him feel this passionate before.

 

As he sucked on her bottom lip, she felt something wet fall onto her face. She pulled away to break the kiss and saw that it was a tear that fell…his tear. He saw the puzzled look in her eyes and whispered, “This is the most powerful love I’d ever felt. I just couldn’t contain myself. Sorry…”

 

She took his left hand and pressed it to her heart. “My Darling, this is here for you. Always has been here for you. No need to be sorry, this is our power.” With those words being said, Jordan scooped her up and placed her on the black & red velvet couch… all the while interlocked in most sensual kiss. He softly laid her down and began to kiss her left cheek, leaving tender kiss trails up to her ear. Sucking &nibbling on her lobe. It was her turn to let out a moan.

 

The sound of her pleasure was the sweetest sound he ever heard. The rhythm of her breathing was the best music ever known to man. Whitehot passion at its best. Jordan led a trail with his tongue from her lobe down to her neck. The heat of his breath on her skin was beautifully scorching.

 

She pushed him away slightly. “You give so much of yourself. It’s time to repay that love that you have given.” She sat up and gently glided his shirt off. There, now in her full view, was his bare chest. Raising & sinking with every breath he took. Martha placed her mouth on his left nipple and began to tease it with her tongue. Her right hand was massaging and kneading his right nipple. A song of gratification ran away from his throat. With every flick of Martha’s tongue, the song became even stronger.

 

She had only just now noticed that her juices were flowing uncontrollably. She knew that meant Jordans were too. She slide her hand down to his crotch. And there she felt the enormous erection that she caused. She needed to free the beast that was held captive. He needed to be free…to experience all that she had to offer.

 

She licked her own trail from his nipple down to his navel. Ever so seductively she tongued his bellybutton. And yet another song ran away from him. Jordan was so captivated by her. She was an angel & the devil in one. This love between them was sacred.

 

Martha gently stood him up and undid the button & zipper of his pants. He started to take them off but she stopped him. “Let me undress you, My Darling.” She looked up at him and he saw the pure love flowing from her eyes. He nodded that he understood & let her. The hunger that pained him was about to fed. Passion hung heavy in the air.

 

 

She slid off his jeans & underwear effortlessly. There, in its full glory, was the weapon of a Sex God. Smooth, tanned, and drippingwith pre-cum. She placed her tongue on the tip to catch his juice. This was something that should not be wasted. As she swirled around his tip, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

 

She took him all in, tantalizing; teasing, sucking…she couldn’t get enough of him. He tasted like sweet like pineapple juice. Martha would only take him out when she need to give his balls attention. They felt so right in her mouth. Silky and soft…this is what she was made for.

 

Jordan’s breathing was becoming so rapid that he was close. “No, I can’t let it end like this.” he thought to himself. He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek. “My Lady, I must return your love.” and withdrew his throbbing shaft from her mouth. She didn’t want to stop but what Jordan wants, Jordan gets.

 

He stood her up and unzipped the red satin dress she wore. Letting it fall to the ground like a fluttering leave in the fall season. He took the sight all in. She normally would be shy & try to cover herself. She wasn’t the type that showed herself off but with him, there was no shame. It was all for him. 

 

Jordan placed her back on the couch. He tenderly kisses on her nipples. Going back and forth making sure both side got equal admiration. Martha reached for his face.Looking into his eyes, “Let’s do this together” was said but no sound was heard. He nodded in agreement and moved into position. Her engaging smell was calling to him. And he was all too willing to answer.

 

The feel of his hot breath on her clit drove her to insanity. The moment he took it into his mouth, she knew she would never be the same ever again. As he flicked & sucked her, she purred in pleasure. Taking his fingers into her saturated opening, he worked his magic. Slow at first, until her found her spot. Then working a little faster…The sound of Heavenly pleasure filled the room.

 

Martha was in the best place she ever wanted to be in. Jordan was making her feel like she could conquer the world. She turned her attention back to his dick that was swaying in her face. It was about to drip pre-cum but she was about to lick it off before it spilled. The hot sounds of both of them filled her ears and left them burning. She took him all in, burying her nose into his balls.

 

She could feel herself getting close. Her walls started to twitch in excitement and he felt it in his fingers. Moving faster in the “come here” motion…the furious flicking his tongue was unleashing on her swollen clit.She released his dick and cried out. “I’m CUMMING!”

 

She still is needing to keep a connection with him. She ever so soothingly glided her finger into his ass. Making him purr with enchantment…the best of both worlds as she was coming down from her high. Her inner walls still convulsing around his fingers.

Jordan didn’t want to stop. He wanted her to cum again. Her silky-smooth honey is what he craved. He wanted to show her that he needed her. The feel of her finger inside his tight hole was exquisite pleasure. Both sets fingers were in sequence with each other. Conducting the symphony of desire.

 

She felt something wet on her chest & realized that he was dripping. Not one drop should be wasted. With her free hand she wiped up the spill and licked her hand clean. She considered necessary to suck him off more. His pre-cum was her alcohol of choice. And she wanted to be drunk with it.

 

She tongued and sucked his balls while he feasted on her sopping wet pussy. Sensual moans of yearning and along with the sound of wetness filled the room. If anyone heard them, they didn’t care. If anyone were to walk into the room, not one care was giving. Let them catch a glance of what Heaven was like.

 

Martha turned her attention back to his cock. That long hotcock was begging to be sucked again. And she wasn’t going to disappoint it. His scrumptious pre-cum was refreshing to her taste buds. He was the meal she always wanted.

 

Jordan began to quicken his pace with the finger that was inside. Finding her spot again, he did the “come here” motion again. Slightly biting and pulling on herclit, he can feel that she was almost there. But the pleasure of her mouth& tongue on him just about sent him to the edge. He lifted up slightly and she understood. Just hating herself a bit for being so good at it.

 

Her breath sped up & her walls started to spasm again. She was cumming again but he wanted to send her in utter bliss. Plucking a finger into a free hole, freezing time. Seeing her hitting the plateau was the sight he longed for. The hunger that was contained in him was being filled.

 

The feeling of his fingers in both her holes was like an Earthquake. Fingers that were pumping in and out of her…his fingers. Moans of ecstasy escaped both of them. She quickened her finger that was inside him as well. His moans were sweet music to her. She wanted to please him in every way.This man and his hunger was all she could thing about.

 

As Martha shook from wave after wave of her peak, she withdrew her finger from his hole. Lifting her head up, she plunged her tongue into his forbidden hole. Fucking it like there was no tomorrow. Yelps of pure enchanting pleasure ran from his body. Chill bumps appeared on him. Nothing on Earth could stop the fire that raged deep within him.

 

She didn’t care if she burned in Hell for this. Martha wanted it all and he had the hunger that nobody else could satisfy. She continued to tongue him and she came down. Gratification never felt this good.He started to shake and then collapsed on top of her. Still working his fingers inside her. Licking and sucking her honey, the liquid of his Goddess.

She had stopped fucking his hot hole, placing tender kisses instead. His breathing was like he had just ran a marathon. His head in such a haze, that for a moment, he didn’t know where he was. Or even who he was. The sight of her dripping wet pussy made the hunger hit his soul. His mission: to be consumed by being in there.

 

Martha gently gave one last kiss to his man hole. Making hi sass have glorious spasms. Hearing him purr even more was the best thing she could hear. It was obvious that her enjoyed what she did. A smile came upon both their faces simultaneously.

 

Jordan made a swift motion to the floor. “It would be much better here, more room.” He said. His eyes sparkled like never before. Looking at her made it happen. He offered his hand to help her to the floor. And she glided next to him.

 

Looking at her beauty, he just had to say, “Who are you?” She let out a laugh that made his heart melt and her smile just light her up. She looked into his eyes and whispered, “Nobody…special.” He placed his hand on her cheek and said, “No, that’s not true. You are…” She stopped him from saying anymore by leaning in and kissed him.

 

Running her hands through his hair and cupping his face. She pulled back and her eyes said, “Let our bodies talk to each other.” With that, laid him down. Giving tender kisses on his body. Reaching his throbbing cock, she licked his pre-cum off once more. His alcohol was having such an awe-inspiring affect on her. She longed to just it all.

 

Martha climbed on top of him and eased onto sizzling cock.He let out another moan of pleasure. Not too tight, not too loose, and very wet…the perfect fit. He felt like his mind was on fire. The hunger was subsiding…his soul was alive. They interlocked their hands together and began the ride.

 

He closed his eyes to let his mind take this all in. As he fluttered them back open, it was the most stunning sight. The way the light beamed down on her, his Goddess, his hunger was fulfilled. Such a beauty of a lady was making love to him.

 

With ever slow pump came the sounds of their love. Song lyrics that were written from their souls. Tears flowed from his eyes again.She bent over and kissed them away. As she was raised back up, he lifted his head and began to lick at her breasts. He broke hand contact and placed them on her back. Getting into a sitting position with her still pumping him.

 

“Oh yess..” he whispered. And she responded by pumping a little faster. With each whisper he made, she rode him harder. The slamming of her pussy on to his cock felt so good. Juices flowing freely and making it evermore slippery. The sounds of their skins slapping together made it even more hotter.

 

“Are you enjoying the ride?” she asked. “Oh, yeah. You’re pussy feels like Heaven. Fuck me harder.” he moaned out. As his answer rang in her ears, she started to ride him harder and harder. Bodies slamming together in the most blissful of passion. But it’s not done yet.

 

He kissed her a little more forcefully and that set her on fire. Now that she knew what he wanted, she was more than willing to give in to him. Sweat forming on both of them as a new height of excitement hits.

 

At the release of the kiss, she pushed him back to the floor. In a quick cat-like motion, she changed positions and was in the reverse cowgirl. Sliding his cock in at this position heightened her senses. He had a certain subtle groove on his cock that hit her throbbing clit just right. The utter most perfect fit.

 

She leaned forward and grabbed his legs like a jockey grabbing the reins in a horse race. Pumping him the way he needed to be pumped.Martha’s clit roared to life and it felt amazing. Jordan had the perfect view of her ass. And it was begging to be fingered. She screamed with passion as he inserted 2 fingers into her hole.

 

“This feels so fuckin good. Your pussy is so fuckin wet.” h egrunted. “Don’t stop fuckin me.” she replied back. Now sounding like wild animals in heat. This was now her hunger that spoke. Her walls started to twitch and shake. He rammed his fingers in her with force and precision.

 

Stroke after powerful stroke, making her hotter by the second. He gave her ass a smack that sent chills up her body. “More!” she grunted. “Give me more!” and he did what he was told. He felt her walls and knew she was there. He rammed her ass again as she screamed, “I’M CUMMING ON YOU!!”

 

Her spasms didn’t let up but she slowed her pace to catch her breath. “Oh no you don’t.” he said. Then grabbed her hips as he pumped her…grunting from both of them filled the room. She knew he was almost there. Now was her reward.

 

She signaled to him to release her. As he did, she sprung up and latched her mouth to his cock. Her honey was all over it and it drove her wild. Sucking and teasing him…this was the time. His breath changed and he tensed up, grunting the words she wanted to hear. “I’M CUMMING!” She watched his face the entire time. She wasn’t about to miss it.

 

The release was upon her. This was her champagne and she savored every last drop.

 

He tried to catch his breath but it was still too rapid. Martha climbed next to him and he cradled her in his arms. For this was his Goddess. “I wanted to cum inside you.” he whispered. She purred back, “You did.” She took his hand and traced a line from her mouth, down her chin, past her breast,and stopped at her stomach. He grinned and gave her a tender kiss on the mouth.

 

His eyes started to flutter shut. Again he asked, “Who are you?” He heard her laugh once more before he drifted off to sleep.

Martha stayed in Jordan’sarms for as long as she could. Tears fell down her face as she looked at the clock, she knew she couldn’t stay. She was already in trouble for what she did. But she didn’t regret it.

 

She got up and put her dress back on. Kneeling by his naked glorious body, she placed a blue rose beside his face. “Always for you, My Love.” And kissed his lips while he slept. Martha walked to the door and with a heavy heart, she left the room.

 

“Martha, I see you’re leaving us.” Donnie’s voice startled her. The VIP room was empty except for him. She exhaled as she wiped away her tears. “You know my name. So you know that I can’t stay.” She walked towards him and he felt her sadness. “I can see in your heart that you mean him no harm. I’ll show him that.” Donnie said. Taking her hand and kissing it like she was a Princess. “Until we meet again.” he whispered.

 

“Please…tell him I’m sorry.” More tears fell from her as she turned. The sound of her crying faded away as she left.

 

Jordan awoke to the smell of her honey near his face. But she wasn’t there….just a stunning crystal blue rose that held her scent. He sat up and called out, “My Lady? Where are you?” But she didn’t reply back as he got dressed.

 

He walked out into the VIP room still holding the rose and saw only Donnie sitting at a table. He had a tall glass of some kind of alcohol & had a peaceful look on his face. And then Donnie spoke, “I checked the guest list 5 minutes ago and she was on it. She was meant to be here tonight.”

 

Jordan sat down next to his friend. Hearing what he had to say and trying to comprehend just what was being said. Donnie clicked on the tv and the screen blazed to life. “This was on the 6 o’clock news tonight.” Donnie said.

 

The anchorwoman began to speak: “And now, we have an update on the car chase that ended in a fatality. The suspected kidnapper led the police into a chase that ended with the suspect’s car crashing into another car. The driver of that other car, Miss Martha Bluerose, died at the scene” There on the screen was Martha’s drivers license picture.

 

Jordan heart leap at the sight of her…his Goddess. Wait…What??

 

The anchorwoman continued: “The suspect is now being charged with Vehicle Homicide” Her voice faded as Jordan was trying to understand. The club didn’t open until 8…it was now 12:49am.

 

Donnie spoke as he saw he friend was having problems with what he just heard. “We all seen her. So no, you weren’t dancing by yourself. The look on your face…she gave you your spark back. Something we haven’t seen in quite awhile.”

 

All Jordan could say was “Why??” Donnie exhaled as he thought. He took a big drink out of his glass and said, “She knew you needed her more.” As Donnie said those words, Jordan formed a smile on his face. That was the hunger that pained him so….it was her this whole time. To be loved like nobody else ever loved him.

 

Jordan picked up the crystal blue rose and admired it. Donnie spoke again, “She told me to tell that she was sorry. The sadness in her eyes…she wanted to stay but…” Jordan felt her love surround him. He nodded that he now understood. “I know.” was all Jordan could say.

 

Donnie got up from the table and down the last of his drink.“Everyone else is downstairs. The party’s still going but there’s a car waiting for you in the back if you want.” He said to his friend. Not sure what he would do next.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute.” He said with a glimmer in his eyes. Donnie nodded and smiled. “That’s the Jordan we missed.” He thought to himself as he walked downstairs.

 

Jordan brought the rose up to his nose to smell it once more. “Thank you my love.” He said out loud. The silent room now had the faint sound of a song. The lyrics filled his heart with love and he understood.

 

♫ And who can love you like me (nobody), who can sex you like me (nobody), who can treat you like me my love (nobody baby) ♫ 

 

Until they meet again….

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Keith Sweat's song Nobody when the idea for this story came to me. I do not know any members of New Kids On The Block and have never met them in person. This is just a story I came up with. I do not get paid for my work.


End file.
